China Boy
by Gobsmack Applejack
Summary: Daryl and Glenn knew each other before the world ended. They were just too young to remember. Well, Daryl remembered. He just didn't know that Chinese boy he shared his cookies with was, or would be, named Glenn.


A/N: The character Jihoon here is Glenn. I use this name because this story is set when his family first comes to the US so he still goes by his Korean name. I used the name Jihoon because I chose it for my kpop fic, so, same reasons. In this story, Daryl thinks the word Chinese means Asian. In fact, he probably doesn't know the word Asian, or Korean for that matter. He's seven.

Warnings: Canonical Character Death, Racist Language, Erroneous Ethnic Labeling, Swearing, Fighting, A 14 year old throws rocks at, kicks and beats on a 4 or 5 year old child. I didn't know how to tag that.

Other tags: Kid!Fic, Recent immigrants, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Also Includes Season 1 canon events, Darlenn, Pre-Slash

Not beta'd, so if you see something off, let me know. Thanks!

* * *

Daryl didn't hate dressing up as much as Merle did. Probably because he didn't have to wear a tie. But Daryl was only seven and Merle was fourteen and big enough so Momma made Merle wear their daddy's tie, since Daddy never went to church with them anyway. Merle was not quite big enough to wear Daddy's shirts, though, so he still got one new button down every couple years. He was wearing one which was getting to be on the small side, but at least it didn't have tears in it, or worse, patches. Daryl's shirts were all saved from when Merle was his age so they were all threadbare, patched and practically white from all the washings they'd been through. The one he wore currently as his Sunday best was still on the big side so the sleeves were rolled up to his wrists and you could barely see the elbow patches. His pants however, were on the small side so they were a little short at the ankle. Daryl knew it made him look funny, but he also knew no one would make fun of him. Miss Sara didn't allow mean talk in her Sunday school class.

Daryl sat in the back seat of the car practicing his bible verses for the week. Merle was up in front and laughed and called him stupid when he made mistakes. It made Daryl mad. Merle was way older so of course he knew his verses! Momma put a gentle hand on Merle's shoulder and he quieted down. That made it easier for Daryl to remember the words. She smiled at him in the mirror when he finally got it right.

Turns out he didn't have to recite the verses for Sunday school, though. The church was hosting a family from China and the kids were put into the little kids' Sunday school class with Daryl. Miss Sara introduced them: Jihoon, the boy, and Soojin and Hyejin his sisters. Hyejin was just a baby and sat in Soojin's lap and babbled. They didn't speak English Miss Sara said, so they would do a different sort of lesson today. Miss Sara had them sit on the carpet and she got out the Noah's Ark toy and puppets and sang the song while making the puppets act out the story. The Chinese kids seemed to understand. At least they paid attention okay.

At snack time everyone sat at the long table and drank red punch and got two vanilla sandwich cookies each. The boy, Jihoon, sat next to Daryl. He was pretty small but didn't have those chubby hands that baby kids have so Daryl thought he might be older than he looked. He also had sharp eyes. Like he was noticing everything around him and taking stock. Like he'd make a good hunter, Daryl thought. The girls sat at the other end of the table with Addie and Shelby who cooed over the baby. It was usually just Daryl, Addie and Shelby in Sunday school so this was a huge class for once.

Daryl watched as they took tiny sips from their Dixie cups and nibbled at the cookies. He nudged the boy with his elbow and when he was sure he was watching, showed him how to take the sandwich apart and eat the filling first. The boy tried it, pulling the cookie apart slowly, clumsily scraping his teeth through the frosting. He made a horrible face when he got the filling into his mouth. Daryl expected the kid to spit it out, but instead he swallowed it painfully, like he was swallowing down some awful medicine. He looked up at Daryl and his eyes were watering, his mouth in a frown. Daryl shook his head in disbelief. The boy took another nibble of the plain cookie half and then a bigger bite and smiled hesitantly at Daryl. Daryl took that to mean he liked the plain one better. Weird. Who didn't like the frosted filling in a sandwich cookie? Daryl sometimes wished he could only eat the frosting side and throw away the plain side. Not that he would do that. A cookie was a cookie and you didn't throw away food.

He picked up his second cookie and separated it. The Chinese kid was watching him. Daryl scraped the filling onto his tongue and then chewed it, letting the over-sweet goodness flood his mouth. He smacked his lips loudly to show that it was a good thing, to be able to eat such sweetness. The kid watched him with wide eyes, and just when Daryl was about to eat his last plain wafer, a hand extended towards him holding out another frosted cookie half.

Daryl hesitated. Maybe the kid didn't understand that you only get two cookies. Daryl put his hand out anyway and Jihoon placed the cookie on his palm, then smiled. Daryl smiled back and brought it slowly to his mouth. If the kid didn't mean for him to eat it, he could stop him. But he didn't. Daryl ate the frosting off and smacked his lips again. Three cookie fillings in one day! He looked at the tooth scraped cookie in his hand and wondered if he should offer it back. Luckily he realized he still had the second plain cookie half in his other hand and held it out to Jihoon. The kid's face lit up like it was Christmas and Daryl couldn't help but chuckle. Imagine being so happy over a plain cookie half! Jihoon was an okay kid Daryl decided. Crazy, but okay.

The next week the Chinese family was at the church again. Daryl saw the mother and some ladies from the church standing over boxes of clothes. They packed up lots of shirts, pants and dresses that would fit the three kids, and a couple of pieces for their mamma and daddy. Other boxes were brought in, filled with jackets and shoes, pots and pans, towels, sheets, dolls and toy cars, a baseball bat, ball and glove. Daryl couldn't believe how much stuff this family was getting! Why did everyone give them things when Daryl only had one good shirt that was too big and patched all to heck and one good pair of pants that were too small? None of his other shirts had sleeves. All his other pants had big holes in the knees. He didn't even wear his shoes most of the time so he could keep his one pair nice for Sundays. He didn't have toys, just a bb gun and a sling shot.

Jihoon sat next to him again at snack time. Daryl tried to ignore him, but when he saw that hand holding out the frosted cookie half, he couldn't stop himself from taking it. He ate four frosted halves that day and gave his plain halves to Jihoon.

On the drive home he asked his momma why the church ladies were giving so much stuff to the Chinese family. His momma said that they had to leave everything they owned and all their friends and family in Korea so that they could start a life in America. They didn't know anyone and didn't understand anyone so it must be scary and lonely for them. A few material comforts might make them feel better. Daryl though sullenly about her explanation. He didn't have any family outside Momma and Daddy and Merle. That was fewer family than Jihoon had! Why did he get a baseball bat and glove and new clothes? They got food from the church too - Daryl noticed grocery bags full of cereal and canned food in their piles of stuff. He thought about how Momma would ask Merle to go hunting sometimes when the peanut butter and boloney ran out before the week was up. Merle sometimes was able to get a squirrel that Momma would cook into a stew - thinned with too much water for Daryl's taste.

He asked his momma why they got so much stuff when Momma and Daryl and Merle hardly had enough food to eat most weeks.

Her eyes got nervous. "Don't tell nobody that, 'kay? We do fine. Your Daddy provides and we do fine." Her knuckles turned white on the steering wheel and her mouth pressed into a hard line. Daryl didn't ask her any more questions about the Chinese family.

The next week, Daryl recognized the clothes that Jihoon was wearing as the ones they got from the church. His button down was crisp and smooth. They must have gotten an iron in one of those boxes too. Daryl wondered what Jihoon did with all the toys they took home. Jihoon gave him his frosting again with a hesitant smile and Daryl grudgingly took it.

The next week Momma had to stay late after church so Daryl played in the yard behind the sanctuary after Sunday school let out. Jihoon had shown up at Sunday school wearing a baseball hat with the Falcons logo on it. Probably some family in the church had put it in the donation box because it was frayed a little at the edges, but still a real nice hat. Miss Sara made him take it off when he was in her class, but he had it on again when he came outside where Daryl was. Jihoon watched as Daryl knocked things off the fence posts by throwing rocks at them. Daryl wanted to throw a rock at Jihoon's hat, knock it off his head, but he knew he'd get into trouble for it so he didn't.

He could hear Shelby and Addie showing the sisters the yellow flowers over in the garden, talking to the girls in loud voices, like if they talked at them loud enough it would make them understand English. Shelby and Addie started fighting over who got to make a daisy chain crown for the baby. Their yelling made the baby cry and Soojin took her into the kitchen, probably looking for their momma. Shelby and Addie followed them inside, still arguing.

Merle's voice, the one he used when he wanted something he shouldn't have, carried, indistinct, from around the building. A girl's answering voice sounded mad. Daryl figured Merle was probably being mean to her. He did that to Daryl all the time.

Then the girl raised her voice so Daryl could hear every word, "Leave me alone Merle Dixon, or I'ma tell your momma you won't stop botherin' me!"

"Bitch."

Merle came stomping around the corner, looking murderous but stopped short when he spotted Daryl. His face lit up but it was a mean smile that crossed his face.

"Well, well. Look who's got a new friend. Darylina, introduce me to your new friend."

"That's Jihoon." Daryl said and waved his hand in the kid's direction. Jihoon smiled at hearing his name.

"That's a nice hat you got there. I don't think you should have it, though. You should be wearing a rice paddy hat or sumthin." Merle sauntered up to Jihoon and snatched the hat and put it on his own head.

"Hey, look. It fits just right. Musta been meant fer me."

"Give it back Merle. That's stealin'. You can't steal, 'specially at church." Daryl couldn't believe Merle would do such a thing. He looked up at the sky, worried God would strike him down with lightning and Daryl and Jihoon would get hit too for being too close.

Merle must have realized what he was thinking. "Hah. God won't smite me. We're the chosen people. Your friend there is the one should be worried."

While Merle was talking to Daryl, Jihoon had marched up to him and was standing there, looking up, glaring. Merle was so much taller than the kid it was ridiculous. Merle was only fourteen but the size of some adult men, though he would probably grow a lot more until he was as tall as their daddy.

Suddenly the kid hauled back and kicked Merle in the shin.

"The fuck?" Merle bent over, clutching his leg. "You fuckin' kick me you little piece of shit? I'm gonna-" He reached out to grab Jihoon but the kid was quick and darted out of his reach. Then he darted in again and kicked Merle's other shin, hard. This time Merle fell over.

"You fuckin' slant eyed chink! Damn fuckin' dog eatin' piece of shit fucker!" Merle got up and started chasing Jihoon but couldn't catch him, the kid was just too fast. Daryl pressed his lips together and bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh. He knew if he did Merle would kick his ass at home when he got the chance. When Momma was out of the house and he couldn't run to her for protection.

Finally Merle gave up trying to catch him, but spotted the pile of rocks Daryl had collected to throw at the fence. He picked up some stones and started throwing them at Ji hoon. The kid was getting tired and his dodges were getting less and less successful. Merle's throws started to hit their mark and Daryl could see the kid flinch when he got hit. One particularly sharp rock caught him in the eye and the kid collapsed. He tucked into a ball with his arms wrapped around his head. Merle stomped over and started kicking and beating on the little body curled up on the ground. Daryl ran over, unsure of what he was going to do. He could hear Jihoon's voice, muffled by the cage of his arms, crying out in pain.

Daryl jumped onto Merle's back, grabbing his arm and wrapping his legs around the leg Merle was using to kick. It worked because now Merle was busy trying to dislodge Daryl from his body instead of beating Jihoon. Daryl had a good grip and knew he could hold on for a while longer. This was the only way he knew he could stop Merle when Merle would give him fightin' lessons 'for his own good'. Daryl saw Jihoon scramble to his feet and start running to the church building, but before he got more than a couple steps he stopped and turned around. Daryl groaned when he saw what the kid saw. The Falcons hat had fallen off Merle's head in the scuffle and was laying there by his feet. Jihoon darted in and snatched it. Daryl made sure to grip a little tighter when Jihoon was within Merle's reach. Hat safely in hand the kid flashed a smile at Daryl and then ran like hell into the church.

"Daryl, you fuckin' sorry ass idiot. I woulda let you wear it too. I ain't even like the Dirty Birds that much. You fuckin' Chinese lover. Fuckin' commie sympathizer." Merle relaxed and Daryl let go, dropping to his feet. His face flushed hot. He wasn't sure why he'd help a Chinese kid over his brother. He knew; you don't turn your back on blood. But it just didn't seem right, beating up a kid at church. He knew Momma woulda given him that sad, disappointed look if she heard what happened.

Surprisingly, Merle didn't beat on him when they got home, just headed off into the woods to hunt.

The next week Jihoon was wearing a Detroit Lions hat when he showed up at church. The brim cast a shadow over his face but once he took it off for class Daryl could see the faint bruising around his eye made by the rock that Merle had thrown. He gave Daryl a wide smile though, as if he didn't at all blame Daryl for the beating his brother gave him.

Jihoon also had a crumpled brown paper bag clutched in his hands. He left it by the door during class. Daryl wondered if it was a sack lunch for later. As usual, Jihoon sat next to Daryl during the lesson and snack, but this time he sat so close their sides were pressed together the whole time. At the end of church they wandered out to the front lawn, Jihoon sticking by Daryl's side like glue.

Momma was waiting for him, ready to walk to the car, and Merle was trying to talk to that girl again.

"So, bye," Daryl said to Jihoon. "See ya next week."

Jihoon held out the brown bag to him. Surprised, Daryl took it and opened it. Inside was the Falcon's hat and a torn out piece of notebook paper. Daryl took the paper out and looked at it. He didn't read so good, but he tried to sound out the letters. Except for the first word, which he figured out was Jihoon's name, none of it made sense.

Jihoon Rhee  
1461 Dequindre Street  
Hamtramck, Michigan 48211

He looked up at Jihoon, confused. The kid was smiling, but his eyes were watery. Suddenly, Jihoon launched himself at Daryl, throwing his arms around Daryl's waist. The bag with the hat crumpled in between them but Jihoon just pressed the side of his face to Daryl's chest and squeezed tighter. Daryl felt his own hands come to rest on Jihoon's shoulders, then move to pat him on the back. No one ever hugged him but his momma - it was a weird feeling to be hugged by someone else. But, he figured, if he had to be hugged by someone, Jihoon was probably the best person. The kid was alright, gave him his frosted cookies, and wasn't afraid to take on Merle when Merle was being an asshole. Kid had some balls for a China boy.

"You kiddin' me?" Daryl heard Merle's voice and he quickly pushed out of Jihoon's grasp. "You huggin' that fuckin'-"

"Merle!" Momma's voice rang out sharp. She stomped up to Merle and took him by the ear. Merle was gettin' bigger than Momma, but he still listened to her, did what she said.

Momma pushed Merle to the car and Daryl followed. He climbed into the back seat and looked out the window. Jihoon stood on the church lawn and gave a small wave. They pulled out of the parking lot and started home. After the kid and the church disappeared from sight, Daryl looked down at the paper bag in his hands.

"Hey, what's that?" Merle twisted around from the front seat trying to see.

"Nothin'." Daryl clutched the bag tighter to his chest.

"Merle, you leave him alone. You don't take nothin' from your brother." Merle grumbled, but didn't argue.

Daryl went home and hid the hat under the loose floorboard in his parent's bedroom. He took it out and wore it every weekday for the hour after school when he was home and Merle was still in class.

The next week the Chinese family wasn't at church. The next week either. Daryl asked his momma on the ride home where they went and she said they went to Michigan where they had some distant relatives who were going to let them stay at their house and give them jobs.

At home Daryl found a map in the dictionary and his momma helped him find Michigan. It was way up at the top. Georgia was way at the bottom. He wondered if Jihoon would get to play in the snow come winter. He wondered if he went to church in Michigan and if they gave them free stuff too and what grade he'll be in school.

Momma said he could write Jihoon a letter and ask his questions. Daryl sat in his parent's room wearing his hat and writing a letter to Jihoon. Momma helped him with spelling and told him to leave it with her and she'd buy a stamp and send it when she got the chance.

She didn't get the chance. The next week Momma died in the house fire and Daryl forgot about Jihoon. He did wonder if the church would collect clothes and toys to give to him and Merle now that they lost their momma. But Daddy never took them to church again so he didn't get to find out. When he did eventually think of Jihoon he looked for the scrap of paper with the address on it but couldn't find it. It must have burned up with his hat and his letter.

Daryl didn't _ever_ think about Jihoon after that - he didn't have the chance. Life got harder. His daddy drank more and got meaner and there was even less food than before. But Merle taught Daryl to hunt and he got really good at it so that helped. He also taught Daryl how to fight so that when Merle left for the army he'd be able to defend himself. But no twelve year old, no matter how good he fights, could ever be a match for a six foot four, mean-ass drunk.

Daryl eventually learned to keep out of his daddy's way, slept in the woods if he had to. Found odd jobs so he could make money to buy stuff for himself; food, clothes, shoes, and bolts for his crossbow.

He finished high school, barely, but had a hard time finding steady work in their tiny town. Merle came back but wasn't really back. He'd hang out with friends he made in the army, stay over with them, cooking up schemes, always working some angle.

Daddy got older and weaker and eventually just...faded, 'til he was a shadow of the scary man Daryl grew up fearing. Not that it made him nice. So they let him collect his check and spend it on liquor and drink all day and yell all night. It wasn't a surprise when his liver started giving out. It wasn't a surprise when he finally kicked it.

Eventually, Daryl started following Merle to his connections. Years passed that way. Moving product, hanging out, getting high.

When the dead started walking the earth, Daryl thought at first his life was over. Turns out it was just getting started.

...

When Daryl met Glenn at the quarry, he couldn't help but admire the kid's resourcefulness. Not many people would have the guts to go into the geek infested city to get supplies to share with complete strangers. But showing weakness like that was likely to get you robbed of your shit. That's what Daryl and Merle had planned for the quarry group at first. Things changed quickly, though.

When Glenn planned that nifty little heist to get the guns Daryl was impressed. Told him so. When he went back to grab that hat, Daryl couldn't help but smile. He flashed back to his childhood when he knew a Chinese kid who went back for a hat, putting himself in danger but trusting that Daryl would protect him.

When Glenn called out for Daryl as the vatos pulled him into the car, Daryl couldn't explain the twisting anguish he felt in his stomach at letting the kid down. He made fuckin' sure they got the kid back. Glenn. He got Glenn back.


End file.
